1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for safe steering of motor boats having directable propeller outboard motors. More particularly, this invention relates to a system for safe steering of motor boats to prevent the torque of the outboard motor from causing the boat to go out of control if the helmsman takes his or her hands off the steering wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motor boats containing outboard motors frequently have steering mechanisms whereby the outboard motor and the propeller extending therefrom are pivoted in relation to the boat about a vertical axis. Steering of the boat is accomplished through use of a flexible cable which is capable of exerting a pushing force as well as a pulling force. The flexible cable is connected to a steering wheel located at the forward end of the boat.
Due to the amount of torque generated by the propeller, the outboard motor will pivot to a maximum degree in a given direction if the operator or helmsman releases control of the steering wheel. If the steering wheel is released by the helmsman, the boat will lurch and even throw passengers out of the boat. At the same time the boat will be caused to turn wildly in small circles, perhaps even cutting the people who were thrown out of the boat.
In a conventional steering system, at certain revolutions per minute (rpm), the engine creates an extreme amount of force on the steering which results in tiring physical effort to keep the boat on course.
In the past, attempts have been made to overcome the aforementioned problems and difficulties. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,374,761 and 3,658,027 both purport to solve the problems referred to above; however, both of the foregoing patents involve a control mechanism which is responsive to the mechanical pinching of a tube or hose. Also, both patents involve systems which require drastic modification of the existing steering systems.
Therefore, it is a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide a control system which overcomes the aforementioned problems and difficulties in a manner superior to any prior art proposals. The control system of the present invention includes, first of all, a hydraulic actuator valve which can be interposed between one end of the cable steering mechanism and the motor arm without requiring any drastic modification of the steering system per se. A locking cylinder, controlled by the hydraulic actuator valve, is connected between the motor arm and another point in the motor well. When there is no controlling force on the steering wheel, and hence, no push or pull on the steering cable, the locking cylinder will hold the motor in a fixed position.
It is a further object and purpose to reduce the helmsmans fatigue that occurs on a long journey due to steering torque fatigue.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a control system which will eliminate the effect of "play" and/or "backlash" in the steering mechanism.
It is also an object and purpose of this invention to provide a system for safe steering of outboard motors that is readily adaptable to present outboard motor steering systems and is simple in installation.